Mad Father (Inspired Story)
by lalabear1231
Summary: Hi. My name is Jane Marie Thurston. I live in a mansion with my father. My father is Johnathon Thurston, a r as long as I can remember... people have come into that basement door. People I didn't know. But the odd thing is... they never come out of that door. Which makes a 14 year old's mind wonder on the possibilities, which are limited, on what could have prevented..


Introduction:

Hi. My name is Jane Marie Thurston. I live in a mansion with my father. My father is Johnathon Thurston, a scientist. Ever since I was a young girl he has been spending time away in his basement, or laboratory, for days at a time. When he finally comes out he is tired, not wanting to talk to anyone. At the time I had my mother to comfort me. But recently she had passed away from unknown illness. Which makes me more vulnerable to the basement. Nothings holding me back to go down and see what he's working on. But I know better. I know how angry he'd be with me. I don't know his limits, so I avoid it. Although, ever since I was younger, for as long as I can remember... people have come into that basement door. People I didn't know. But the odd thing is... they never come out of that door. Which makes a 14 year old's mind wonder on the possibilities, which are limited, on what could have prevented that...

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

I awoke with a start, as I glance at the old clock on the wall I realize its 12:30 in the morning. It is the day of the anniversary of my mother's passing. In other words, her death. I looked around my almost bare room. I'm not too prone to company. I don't enjoy having stuffed animals blank eyes stare at me while I sleep. I've grown up with dolls too much, for father collects them and has a room dedicated to them.

I walk out of bed and over to my dresser. Staring into the mirror I see my mother's reflection. It drives me insane. Same dark brown hair. Same hazel eyes. Same dark red lips. Same body shape. I am my mother, in other words. My white nightgown flows to my ankles. It's silky, it reminds me of mother. My hair hangs down my back in a curly waterfall, like my mother's. It's sad that it hurts to look at myself. But my mother was much more beautiful than I am in my eyes. Her features are very defined and proper. Her skin was bronze, mine an ivory coat.

All of the sudden I hear I scream that breaks me from my trance. A bloodcurdling sound that makes me want to hide. It was my father's scream. I drop my gaze with my reflection and run to the door. Out in the hallway I see nothing, blackness, except for the few candles we have lit at night.

"Father?" my voice is barely audible. I know he won't be able to hear me, but I can't speak any louder. I take one step and blood splatters on the right hallway wall. I jump back in shock and look up. There stands two... two... I don't know to describe them. They are dead. One has no legs, no lower half of the body. The other has legs with no arms. They're hungry and looking straight at me. Blood starts pouring from their mouths as they open them as if to say something.

In instinct I run, down the opposite way of the hallway. Coming to a turn to lead to the attic doors I speed up, accidentally bumping into someone. A man. Taller than me. Lean and comforting. "Father!" I automatically cry out. But I quickly realize, it's not father. But the stranger continues to hold me.

"Stay with me," they whisper into my ear. The voice is unfamiliar. I automatically pull away. Looking up at the mysterious man I see he has dark shoulder length hair. His eyes are wide and brown and... sad. Wanting. Although I could only see one eye. I want to hug him again. But I hold back my urges. "Who are you? Were is my father?"

"Your father is the one who did this to me," he says, pulling up his bangs, revealing his forehead and the unseen eye. There was a large scar right through his other eye. Although it didn't pierce his eye, it looked purposely and painful. It still looked fresh... Oh goodness.

"I... I'm so..." I try to contain sobs, how can I apologize for that?

"You didn't even know he was doing it," he says comfortingly," did you..?" he hesitates at the end.

"I... I had a feeling..." I say, sadly. Almost ashamed.

"But you didn't know for certain?"

"No. I didn't." I say truthfully, although my voice shook.

"Good. Now come, I'll keep you safe," He says, reassuringly.

"You.. How do I know you aren't like the other... demons or ghost or... undead here...?" I ask, backing away.

"I'm not, I promise," He says, holding out a hand for me. I know it is stupid, but I'm scared, so I run back to my room. Slamming the door behind me. My head is spinning. I need to lie down before... before... everything is black now. I'm falling into a peaceful, deep, sleep...

Chapter 2: Mission

"Give-ve her bac-ck," I hear someone stutter and whimper. I pick myself up off the ground to see that same man sitting next to me. He is asleep it seems and I want to reach out to him, touch his cheek. "My baby, give-ve her bac-ck," I hear again and look up. In front of the window sits a woman. She is curled into a ball, weeping into her knees.

"Miss..." I say, reaching out to her. She looks up and he blonde hair is matted in blood. She's bleeding from her eyes, nose, mouth, ears... I immediately attempt to back up, but not before she grabs my wrist.

"Give her back!" She now shrieks at me, pulling me closer,"Give me my daughter now!"

"Gah!" I shout, trying to pull from her grip. All the sudden a hand is over hers and she shrieks once more before evaporating. Leaving nothing but a puddle of blood from were she sat and wept. I wrap my hand around my wrist and the tears overflow. I can't contain my emotions anymore. I am only 14. I just lost my mother and could be losing my father as I think.

"Hey, you're fine now. No tears," says the boy sitting behind me. He has blood on his hand from grabbing her. I turn to look at him, his bangs hung back over that eye. I shake in thought of my father doing this to a person... but he's my father. I shake again, "cold?" he asks, sliding off his jacket, leaving a tattered brown vest. He rested the jacket in my arms and I saw his arms. They were stitched and cut deeply. From the vein up. Without thinking I trace my fingers along the scars and tears begin to spill silently once more. He just let me this time. As I cry he rubs my arm reassuringly.

"What's your name?" I ask him after a little while.

"Um... I don't remember..." he whispers. I stare at him in shock.

"How long have you been here...?"

"Um... since I was 10..." He looks my age, perhaps older,"I've been known as Subject 76 the last 5 years of my life." My eyes widen, but I continue to listen, " My life has been built up on the title, not my name."

"Do you remember anything from your past life?" I ask as I try to comprehend.

"I remember my father and younger brother. I remember living in a nice home and nice family meals. I remember fresh air, grass. I remember walking through town with my friends. But then I remember him asking me to join him for dinner at his home. I remember being strapped to a table and experimented on like a fucking, filthy disgrace to the world. I remember not being feed for days at a time. I remember all that, too. It kind of taints the other memories, Jane," His eyes and voice grew much darker as he spoke. My eyes fall to my tangled fingers in my lap.

"Come with me," I say, standing and grabbing his hand. His stands and becomes taller once more," Let me get in appropriate attire, then I want to show you something," I say, turning him to face the door. Once I'm positive he can't see, I turn to my dresser and grab a dress. It turns out to be my black and white dress. Once I'm done I tie my hair back loosely. "Let's go," I say turning back around again, he opens the door for me and we begin out.

The grand hall looks safe enough... at the moment. We keep walking, he has his eyes pierced ahead. I walk at his side silently as possible. I am scared, but he seems pretty calm. We continue down the grand hall to the right stair case. I look down into the entrance hall and see nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
